custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Visions of Love
Visions of Love is the 12th episode of the first season of Jared & Friends Plot It's official: Jared and the imaginaries have gotten through their first month of high school and they're ready for the last weekend of September. Jared wonders if there are going to be any more adventures in high school. That question is answered unexpectedly after he has an imaginary psychic vision in which he predicts his first high school crush and she is fine...and I mean FINE! Will Roving Robinson have his ride through the tunnel of love or have his visions fooled him once again? Cast * Jared * Madeline Macgowan (debut) * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Josh Martin, Alan Bruce) (Voice: Jared, Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jennifer Kendall, Lauren Mayeux, Lee Clark) (Voice: Julie Johnson, Carol Farabee, Lauren Tom) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Jeff Brooks) (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Carol Farabee) * Riff (Body: Jeff Ayers, Adam Brown, Jerad Harris) (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Cree Summer) * Digit (Voice: Gilbert Gottfried) * Jay Jay (Voice: Debi Derryberry) * Tracy (Voice: Sandy Fox) * Snuffy (Voice: Gina Ribisi) * Herky (Voice: Donna Cherry) * Scooter Mcnutty (Todd Duffy) * Daniela Nieves * Zidgel * Midgel * Fidgel * Kevin * Myla (Peyton List/voice: Cree Summer) * Libby (Voice: Raven-Symone/Cree Summer) Songs (not including J&F Theme) # Being Together/It's a Beautiful Day # I'm in Love (Parody of I'm in Love with a Monster by 5H) # Brand New Adventure Medley (We are Adventuring/Let's Go! (Full Version)) # Wakin' Up to Love (Shanna Crooks version) # Just Can't Get Enough! (Original) # Wishing Wishes (I Can Do It (Extended)) # What Should I Do? (Show Tune/Original/Ska/Jazz/Dixieland Jazz) # Trying Something New (Original) # Ants in Your Pants (Theme Song cover) # Think it Up Medley (Thinkety-Think/Think, Think, Think (Parody of How Does This Thing Work)) # Try & Try Again (A Great Day for Learning CD version) # Why? (Best Manners version) # Pinky, Pinky, Pink (parody of We Love All Clocks)(Music from Tick-Tock Clocks/Ragtime) # Sing Your Song # Baby Bop Hop (Season 12/Barney: Perfectly Platinum CD) # Happy Dancin' (Talent Show/Season 2-3) # Wing Wigglin' (Jay Jay the Jet Plane Full CD version) # Silly Sounds (Be My Valentine, Love Barney/Run, Jump, Skip, & Sing) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Original (used in shows like Let's Imagine Live & Let's Go Live!) with Sax melody) # Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Stupendous Rockin' Remix! # Big and Little # The Clapping Song (Original with sound effects) # I Put a Smile On (Musical Castle/Barney Rocks!) # The Popcorn Song (Full Version, arrangement from Start Singing with Barney CD) # Do Your Best! (Original/Show Tune/World Music) # Daisy the Diesel Rail-car Theme (Proper Pitch) # Fill Me In (Part 2) (Craig David) # Celebration Medley (If You're Happy and You Know It, We Did it(Dora the Explorer version), We Did it (J&F version/Wii Fit Victory Theme)) # I Used to Be Afraid # Future is Clear (Jeannie Ortega cover) # I Love You (Season 4-esque) # Psychic on the Scene Trivia/Notes This marks: * The debut appearance of Madeline Macgowan * The first episode in the Mission: Maddy saga * The first time (except for past Season 1 episodes) the J&F version of We Did It is performed. It's a lyric version of the Wii Fit Victory Music. This will be a recurring song in the series. * *This acts a prequel to the Mission: Maddy saga * This was referenced in many episodes (e.g. Valentine's Day, Rise of The MSB, etc.) * Many references from That's So Raven: Run, Raven, Run are made. Particularly, the major one is the chase scene music from that episode * The opening music from the KND episode Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E. is used, but it's extended. * This episode is a semi-remake of Riff's Chantel Chip-up * It's revealed Scooter had a two-day crush on Maddy before Jared predicted the whole thing * The slide show that Jared cooks up near the end of the episode is in the same plan-out format similar to That's So Raven: Escape Claus, Song of the Cebu (from VeggieTales)(the slide show format), 3-2-1 Penguins: Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (The laser pointer method), SpongeBob Squarepants: Valentine's Day, & Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. * The B&MPK episode Barney in Love is referenced and featured as a home movie Barney pulls out from his closet * This is one of those episodes where Jared's psychic powers/antics play a major role * This is the first time Lauren Tom voices Baby Bop. Whenever she does, Baby Bop's voice sounds exactly like Numbuh 3 from Codename: Kids Next Door, another character she voices * Jared's condition (the condition he has when thinking about pretty girls, particularly his crush) is revealed. One of those effects just happen to be him doing the moves to Mr. Knickerbocker, the hand jive, the claps, even the cheek taps. He calls it "Boppity-Bop Syndrome", naming after the words in the song * The recording for Sing Your Song is from the featurette, Welcome Cousin Riff (for the dinos), except it omits Riff's Magical Band introduction vocals, and the first part of the chorus for Barney is from Riff to the Rescue * Barney's Happy Dancin' outfit is from Barney's Talent Show * For unknown reasons, The Josh Martin version of the Big Surprise Barney costume is used for most of the episode, at least in the first part * This is the first J&F episode to feature music from the Osmosis Jones franchise *The events from Olive & Otto: Partners or Lovers? were mentioned at the very beginning of the episode *This is one of those regular J&F episodes where the D3 appear AND disappear in their usual sparkle magic dust * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:Focusing on Madeline Category:Focusing on Barney Category:Romance Episodes Category:J&F DVD Category:J&F Books Category:Love Episodes Category:Mission: Maddy saga Category:J&F episodes